Anglo-America
| | | | Brazoria| Canaan| | | Dixie| | | Hudson| | Missouri| New England| Rainier| | | | | | United Commonwealth}} |dependencies = | | | | | | | |}} |languages = variations| | | | | | ( ) | | |Sierran English|and others}} |time = to |cities = # # Porciúncula # # # Houston |Description = }}Anglo-America is a geographic and cultural region referring to the group of countries and dependencies in the which predominantly speak , and where and the has had a significant impact historically, politically, and culturally, and may also extend to include wherever in the Americas that had been impacted significantly by the former . Anglo-America is further divided into two main subgroups: Continental Anglo-America and Caribbean Anglo-America, based on cultural traditions, common heritage, and political history. The region is contrasted with where are prevalent, and the nations there are influenced more by , , or . Although Anglo-America officially includes , , and the Caribbean states, generally, the term "Anglo-America" is commonly understood to refer to the largest and most influential Anglo-American states on northern continental North America, among them including Brazoria, Canaan, Dixie, Hudson, Missouri, Rainier, Sierra, and the United Commonwealth, and occasionally, Alyeska. Anglo-America consists of 23 sovereign states and 9 dependencies, which cover all of North America north of Mexico, and also includes the Yucatán, parts of Central America, , and several of the Caribbean islands. Anglo-America is highly organized and developed, and the primary region of focus on the Conference of American States, a politico-economic union comprising virtually all of the Anglo-American states with the exception of . Having a population of over 437.5 million, Anglo-America has a combined GDP of over $18 billion (nominal and PPP), making it the first or second largest economy in the world, if it were treated as a single country, depending on whichever source is used. Etymology and definitions French political philosopher was the first to propose the idea that the Americas were divided into two, distinct groupings based on linguistic prevalence and ethnic makeup: the part of American inhabited by the " ", and the other, the " ". The concept of two different Americas was further advanced by various Latin American intellectuals in the late 18th century in their struggle for independence against Spain and Portugal. A transcendental movement and conception of a cohesively consistent and tangible "Anglo-America" was not fully realized until after the formation of the , and its contrast with . Subdivisions Caribbean Anglo-America Continental Anglo-America Western Anglo-America Eastern Anglo-America History British America American Revolution Mexican-American War War of Contingency Hogg Doctrine and intervention in Latin America World War I World War II Cold War Contemporary history Politics Conference of American States Republicanism and monarchism Demographics Largest cities Ethnic groups Languages Religion Economy Culture ''Americani vel non Americani?'' Tourism See also *Conference of American States **Alyeska **Brazoria **Canaan ** **Dixie **Hudson **Missouri **New England **Rainier **Sierra ***Federal Sierra ***Deseret ***Hawaii **United Commonwealth *